Clare siobhan
The leader of the Callery-Aiken Clan, Clare Siobhan was the start to the entire Clare Siobhan sim family. She and Ali Aiken have 4 children, 11 grandchildren, 20 great-grandchildren, 9 great-great-grandchildren and 1 great-great-great grandchild. She resided in the Dreamhouse with her family until her death. Clare got created with the Soulmate Aspiration, which was later replaced with the Big Happy Family one. As for her traits, she was Creative, Geek and Family Orientated Clare Siobhan and Ali Aiken moved into a small house called Daisy Hovel in Willow Creek, and they hit it off immediately. Their first date was at the park in Willow Creek, that was also the place where they had their first kiss. They got engaged and accidentally married during episode four while attending the Romance Festival. Although it was an accident, it had become the most iconic and original wedding out of all of her future families' ones. Clare inspired Phoenix and Francisco (Fran) to have their wedding there to bring back that iconic moment (but that time it wasn't an accident). Clare got a job in the social media career to save money so she and Ali could move to the Dream House, a job she would later quit. Beside her job, Clare also had a passion for painting and regularly sold them for money. Eventually, she mastered the painting skill. Clare wanted to hold off on having a child until she had 20,000 dollars in household funds, as children cost a lot to take care of.. Once she reached that goal she became pregnant with her first child, James Callery-Aiken. James aged up into a toddler around the same time Clare aged up from the young adult age to the adult age with Ali. When James was a child, Clare and Ali finally saved enough money to move to the Dream House! They soon got a butler and were living in paradise, compared to the small home they were living in before. Clare and Ali eventually wanted another kid, who was named Jessica and nicknamed Jessy. James and Jessy got along really well, to Clare and Ali’s surprise. Their daughter Jessy, would be the first child born in the Dream House. Soon Clare and Ali had their final children, twin girls Emma and Emily. When she moved to the Dream House, she changed to the artist career. However, she decided being a stay at home artist was a much better career for her, as she had to look after her children. She retired when she aged up into an elder. Clare was that type of sim who enjoyed being surrounded by her beautiful family. She retired from the artist career when she became an elder, continuing to live in the Dreamhouse with Ali, Emily, Taylor, Emma, Faith & Lilith. Her and Ali died simultaneously from old age, never spending a day apart. In fact, they died on the same day - Clare passed away in her bedroom, and both looked away as if they were ready to leave. Clare's death was witnessed by child her grand-daughter Faith and daughter Emily, while Jessy Callery-Aiken accompanied Ali. Quite ironically, she once called Abel, whilst a ghost, to go to the romance festival with her. She will be missed very much. But is remembered by the big family she created.